poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Wish, Part 2/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers Mystic Force. Matau T. Monkey: voice Previously on Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers Mystic Force. Evil Ryan: I hope we can rescue a genie. Talia: I think so too. Sci-Ryan: If Iris can teach Ryan to use his Lolirock magic, maybe Connor can too. Talia puts on some shoes that put her under mind control by the Twins Praxina: Now, you will do our bidding to destroy Connor and the Power Rangers. Talia: Not very likely... Praxina: You were saying, minion? Talia: a zombie-like tone As you wish. My masters. Sci-Ryan is looking for Auriana and Iris Crash Bandicoot: I hope we could find them, Sci-Ryan. But, why? Sci-Ryan: Some villain is finding them and turn them evil so they could destroy Connor Lacey. And us. gulps Auriana with Kilobot and Naare Kilobot: You know, human. The fans want to see you instead of those friends of yours. Auriana: Yeah. Who needs friends when I have my beautiful hair? I should totally be a solo act. Naare: We can help you get rid of Connor Lacey and his Pals. Auriana: I'm done with Lolirock. Look out, Ryan and the Dazzlings. Cause, here comes Wicked Red! Connor and Pals Sunset Shimmer: Where could Iris be? Connor Lacey: She could be anywhere. Sci-Ryan: We could split up if he find the Lolirock girls. Iris who is thinking what she would wish Iris (Lolirock): What do I wish for? Kavaxas appears Iris (Lolirock): Who are you? Kavaxas: I am Kavaxas, Iris. Iris (Lolirock): So. Why you want for me? Kavaxas: I came here to help you make a wish. You think you wish for Ryan to be hurt? Iris (Lolirock): Well. I don't want to harm Ryan. Kavaxas: The Prime-Prince did plan the Rangers to be heroes. Iris (Lolirock): Yeah. In that case, I wish the Power Rangers couldn't exist! wish is granted and the Mystic Force Rangers dissappear transforms into Dark Iris of recap scene shows Ryan and the others looking for the Mystic Rangers Ryan F-Freeman: Where could they be off to? Sci-Ryan: Rangers! They must be on vacation. Evil Anna: Yeah. I wonder where they are. Connor Lacey: It's not like they can Pikachu: Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: You're right, Pikachu. Sunset Shimmer: We could find something so we can find the Rangers and Lolirock. Cody Fairbrother: Maybe we could find the Lolirock girls and somehow change them back to their normal selves. Sci-Ryan: Right. I would take Ash and Pikachu to find Auriana. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Sunset and I will go somewhere and find Iris. Connor Lacey: Someone would help me find Talia. Matau T. Monkey: And I could use my power of Primus to find the Power Rangers. Bertram T. Monkey: on his comunicator Uh-oh. Looks like Auriana did it to the Lolirock website. reads Lolirock is over. First solo performance by Wicked Red. Sci-Ryan: Wicked Red? What does that name mean? Connor Lacey: I think she must have turned evil when using the shampoo. Sunset Shimmer: That can't be good. Ryan and I will go find Iris now. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope she recognise my face, Connor. Connor Lacey: Me too, Ryan. Evil Anna: Maybe I and my two bandmates could help Sci-Ryan find Auriana as well, Connor. Connor Lacey: Sure. Bertram T. Monkey: Maybe Sci-Ryan could use an antidote on Auriana. And he could use that to free her from the spell. Sci-Ryan: And Evil Anna, remind me that I have three shots. Evil Anna: Sure thing, Sci-Ryan. Evil Anna Crash Bandicoot: I hope the same won't come from me. Twilight Sparkle: Ranyx, I need to help Connor find Talia. Ranyx: You'll do your best with Conboy, Alicorn. Meg Griffin: I'm coming with you and Sunset, Ryan. I could help you find Koragg. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure, Meggy-peggy. Meg Connor Lacey: Time to save our friends and the Rangers. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Wish us luck. Crash Bandicoot: Luck?! If Yugi wish you luck, he was going to a concert. Sci-Ryan: I think that is where me and we will go. Let's hope the rangers are okay. Matau T. Monkey: I hope so too, Sci-Ryan. You and your friends go find and save Iris and her friends. I hope Master Ryan will find Queen Ryanara soon. Carmelita Fox: Me too, Matau. [] Good luck, Connor and Pals. Garfield (EG): You'll need it. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts